An angry lamb
by Sugargirl5
Summary: Set during Eclipse. A little bit of EdwardxBella fluff: What if Bella was mad with Edward when he came home from his hunting trip, like she said in her message quote: “Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home.” ?


**Hello! Another one-shot for you guys, I hope you'll like it. I also want to thank everybody who reviewed my other stories, I really appreciate it!**

**Summary: It's set during Eclipse. What if Bella was mad with Edward when he came home from his hunting trip, like she said in her message (quote: "****Angry **_grizzly bears_** are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home.")****?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… *sob sob* I might use some phrases from Eclipse in this fanfic, so obviously I don't own them.**

**P.S. I say this in the beginning of every story: I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me my grammar mistakes.**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes, still half asleep and I saw my perfect boyfriend's face on only a couple of inches from mine. My first reaction was to kiss his beautiful, full lips and say that I'd missed him, that I was happy that he was home, but then I remembered that I was angry with him. Right.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you.' he whispered while he was looking at me anxiously. I didn't say anything; I just stared back at him. Damn, I couldn't let him dazzle me, not now.

'Bella? I…'

'Why Edward? Why? I'm not your property. You can't just do with me whatever you want. And to think that you bribed Alice, with a freaking Porsche for heaven's sake, to take me hostage _every _time you go away to hunt…' By this time I was sitting up and I was talking louder and louder. I was sure his family members downstairs were having a lot of fun listening to our fight.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. 'Bella, please try to understand. I _have _to keep you safe. I… I understand that you're mad with me but please try to look at it from my point of view. I love you so much, and I would do anything to keep you safe, but I would really appreciate it if you'd make it a little easier for me. Try to keep yourself out of danger.'

'Jacob is my best friend. I will not lose him. Did Alice tell you I went to La Push?'

'Yes, she did.'

I waited. Wasn't he going to be furious like last time I sneaked off? But he didn't say anything for a while and just when I thought he'd lost his power of speech he started talking.

'Bella, love, I won't try to stop you anymore from going to see Jacob, I know now that you'll always find a way to escape, but would you please try to be safe?'

'You… you aren't going to stop me anymore?'

'No. Bella, I would do anything for you. I'd like it very much if you didn't go to La Push, but… I just want you to be happy. And if seeing Jacob makes you happy, well… You are my first priority. I love you more than you know and I understand that when I left you, I left you bleeding. I broke you and Jacob was the only one who could make you feel whole again. I have to bear the consequences now.'

Ugh, why did it have to be so damn hard to be mad with him? I was restraining myself not to jump him and kiss him all over to make him feel better.

'I understand if you are angry. I won't make you stay, so if you'd like to go home I'll go get my car.' He looked like he was in pain right now. No, not in pain, in agony.

'No, Edward, of course not. You know I love you too, right? I'm so sorry I worried you, I just had to…'

'I know, sweetheart.'

I smiled at him and finally allowed myself to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his stone, ice-cold body and lost myself in a kiss that made my knees go weak and my mind go numb. I was completely oblivious to the rest of the world, only Edward and I existed; only Edward and I mattered. For just a couple of seconds I couldn't even remember Jacob. I forgot how important he was for me. I forgot everything, except Edward.  
When he broke the kiss – way too soon, as always – we were both panting heavily and his eyes were filled with passion and love.

Suddenly he grabbed my legs, pulled them around his waist and rolled us over so he was hovering above me, careful not to crush me with the weight of his body. I was surprised when he continued kissing my lips, my jaw, and my throat, everything he could reach. Instinctively I arched my back to grind my hips against his and suddenly he pulled away.

'No, Bella. Even _my_ self-control has his limits.' he chuckled.

'I-I'm sorry.' I mumbled while I felt the crimson blush color my cheeks.

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it come this far.' he sighed.

'_I_ don't mind. Why… why don't we just try, Edward?'

'You know why, because it's too dangerous. I will not endanger your life like that. Just wait a couple more weeks, Bella. When you're less breakable, I promise we'll do everything you want. Now, try to get some more sleep, love, or you're going to be tired tomorrow.'

I sighed and surrendered. He cradled me against his chest and hummed my lullaby. The last words I heard before I drifted to sleep were 'I love you, Bella'. And I dreamt happy dreams.

**Okay, so review me! Reviews are almost as good as sleeping in Edward's arms :D!**


End file.
